Races
People in Womura come in all shapes and sizes. In this section I will be going through each of them, and there will be an at-a-glance infobox in the right column of each subpage for your viewing pleasure. Humans Humans are, to most, a very plain bunch, but are constantly making efforts to prove them wrong. They generally live in the temperate lands of Ilragorn, and partake in modest labour - they are the self-proclaimed Jack of All Trades race, though others point out that the nickname implies they are master of none. Humans are quick to tell them that it's better than just being a master of one! Dwarves Dwarves are the blacksmiths, the inventors, the party-animals of Womura. Ask a dwarf for a sword and it'll be in your armory in half a day, or maybe commission a self-propelled minecart for your local metal mine - be careful however, as they drive a hard bargain! Though it's rumored that if you befriend a dwarf and fill their belly with the choicest booze, they might not be quite as stiff with their prices... Elves Elves are easily the most refined and elegant race in Womura - but what else is new? These pointy-eared folk are experts in religion, myths and legends, and excel at magical pursuits. They are often found collecting ingredients for potions, or perusing the shelves of the local library, or communing with their gods at church. They can seem a little haughty at first but befriend them and you unlock a large expanse of knowledge - if you ask the right questions. Werecreatures Most people on Womura - and indeed most people on Earth - believe that werecreatures only turn on the full moon. On Womura at least, this isn't quite the case - they turn every night and for the most part keep their higher faculties, and only during the full moon do they go feral. Werecreatures are the first people you would look for if you had questions about farming, herbalism and other such nature-based topics, as they are very in touch with themselves, each other and the environment. Just be careful - their bite is just as bad as their bark. Stonemen Contrary to popular belief, stonemen are not, in fact, made of stone - their name comes from their place of residence, which is typically either caves or rocky mountainsides. Not the sort to stay in one place for more than necessary, stonemen are nomads steeped in mystery, some claiming that these folk are primitive and a glimpse into what our ancestors may have been like, others claiming that they are descended from giants. Who could blame them? They're 8 feet tall! Orcs Orcs are often described as violent gorilla-like people, more primitive than stonemen - and perhaps they're right. They are masters of war and tactics, and are almost unmatched in raw strength, but nobody seems to know what their culture is, and nobody really wants to know considering the popular opinion that walking into an orc tribe is a death trap. Demons With incredibly powerful demonic magic, demons are greatly feared by the vast majority of people. Keeping to themselves in the lands of Daern, they are perhaps more mysterious than stonemen as according to legend, nobody has seen a demon up close and lived to tell the tale. Half-Races Half-races are peculiar and often subject to bullying, teasing and behind-the-back gossip. Half-orcs and half-elves are probably the most common half-folk, but there are rumours that stonemen are in fact half-giants. Their two races average out in terms of attributes - for example, the strength of a half-orc is the halfway point between the strength of a human and the strength of an orc. A lot of people assume half-races are a result of rape or have abusive or conflicting parents but that is as true as it is for whole-races. Category:Races